Unexpected Emotions
by Ookami Tenshi
Summary: *YAOI* This is the sequel to Passionate Affections. Something worries Quistis. What's happening to Rinoa? Will it change Squall's life?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter I  
  
Author's Note: As you all know, this is the sequel to Passionate Affections. This story is all angsty, but slightly different than PA. Most of you are probably unaware of Rinoa's problem (which I thought you would all figure out in the end, but I guess not). Anyway, I got my inspiration to write back! And I hope you all remember the last fic to know what's going to happen here.  
  
~~(Quistis's POV)~~  
  
Of all things to happen. No... not this. Please no. Now that Squall is happy with Seifer, this is the last pressure he needs in his life. In any case, I have to take her to the hospital, just to make sure. It can be just a small illness.  
  
I bursted through the door and helplessly carried Rinoa in my arms and tried to make it to the hospital. At that moment, I didn't think about what was going to happen to Rinoa or what was her problem -- I just wanted her to get okay. It was also strange that for Rinoa's appereance, she sure is heavy.  
  
I finally got to the hospital and I desperately asked Dr. Kadowaki for a room. Oddly, not much people were here, which is very fortunate.  
  
I remained in the waiting room impatiently, walking back and forth. I tried to remain my calm and think of happier thoughts, but I couldn't. It's funny how I was calmer when Squall attempted suicide than now. Which reminds me, if Rinoa's... how will Squall take this? He's capable of just everything.  
  
A few hours later, the doctor came out the door as he said nothing. On the contrary, I jumped out and begged Dr. Kadowaki for an answer.  
  
Mood swing change for Kadowaki: He looked said when he came out that door, but then he looked cheery like he had some good news. I was a bit relieved.  
  
"Well, what is it?" I asked.  
  
With a huge smile on his face, Dr. Kadowaki replied, "I just have the most wonderful news."  
  
"[sigh] Good. I was almost starting to think --" I was cut off by the doctor, when he said exactly the words I did not want to hear,  
  
"Rinoa's going to have a baby."  
  
I stood there shocked. Even for something I felt it was going to happen -- I still can't belive it was true. Then I ask myself again, how is Squall going to take this? I'm just afraid he isn't going to react in a good way. He'll .... do something drastic.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Read & write reviews for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter II  
  
  
Quistis slowly opened the medic's room, where Rinoa was. She was still sleeping peacefully. Quistis approached her bed, and tried to wake her up by calling her name softly, but she did not respond. Quistis stayed in the room for a while she waiting for Rinoa, and thought deeply while doing so.   
  
Hours passed, and another day was born. Quistis fell asleep in the room waiting for Rinoa. She figured Rinoa should be the first to know about her unexpected pregnancy, so she can personally tell Squall.  
  
But still she had not woken. Suddenly Quistis woke up and looked at the clock -- it was 10:00 am. She wondered how long she had been there waiting. She thought she wasn't going to wait anymore time till Rinoa woke up to tell her the news, so she figured she'd tell Squall herself.   
  
She felt it was Rinoa's job to tell him, but he needs to know. Better finding out from a friend, than heard from some place else.   
  
Quistis walked out the door, and outside the hospital. She made her way back to the apartments up to the third floor, down the hallway, and the last room -- Seifer's room. She knocked on the door desperately and waiting, but no response. She hoped she wasn't interrupting anything. She knocked again numerous times, but still no answer.   
  
"Where could they be?", asked herself. She hoped on her car and drove to Balamb Garden. Squall was the Commander of the Garden. It should have been the first place she would go. Unless Squall and Seifer are doing something else together.   
  
She got off the car and immediately rushed to the Garden's main gate. She had no idea why she was so desparate when she should be trying to keep her cool. She talked to the first person she saw and asked, "Have you seen Squall?"   
  
"Oh hi, Instructor Trepe. Why yes, Squall went to the Training Center with Seifer. What's up with those two, anyway? Weren't they rivals? I'm almost starting to think Squall and Seifer have something going on."  
  
With that, Quistis ignored her and went to the Training Center. She entered inside, but saw no one. She walked futher and deeper in the Center till she got to the other part. At a distance, she could see two figures. She shouted out, "Squall!", to see if either of them could response. Fortunately, one did response and called for her name.   
  
She walked closer to them, and could see that they were Squall and Seifer at gunblade training.   
  
"Squall, I need to talk to you." said Quistis.   
  
"Would you mind waiting one more minute, Quistis?" responded Squall, focusing more one Seifer and his training than at what Quistis had to say, and still continued to battle with Seifer.   
  
"I've waited enough for one person. Squall, I really need to talk to you. It's urgent."  
  
"Okay." said Squall as he stopped and stood in front of Quistis to listen. Quistis noticed Seifer in the background and said, "Alone."  
  
With that, Seifer casually stepped back and let Squall and her speak in private. Seifer waited impatiently. He wasn't trying to act jealous or anything, but he remembered that Quistis had been flirting with him.   
  
[Meanwhile, Squall and Quistis's conversation]  
  
Quistis started, "I wanted to call you, but I guess you need to hear it personally."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well, it's about Rinoa."  
  
"What about her? She's begging for me? Tell her to get over it. She made fun of my feelings, but now she'll pay because now I'm not the one interested in her. She can go to hell, and --"  
  
"Stop. You haven't heard me yet. This isn't sbout Rinoa's trick anymore -- it's about your... responsability."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm doing my job."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"This is going to be hard for you, but you need to know already. I can't keep it to myself anymore."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uh, whatever you guys did... well, er,.... Rinoa's... pregnant."  
  
A strong shout could be heard all over the Training Center that came from Squall saying, "WHAT?!" Protective Seifer rushed to them. "What happened?"  
  
Squall leaned over Seifer and dug his face into his chest, while Seifer comforting him. "Rinoa's --" started Quistis, but was rapidly cut off by Squall. "Don't... say it."   
  
Squall paused for a moment then pushed Seifer slowly out of his way saying, "I need to be alone." Quistis and Seifer were left there to talk, while Squall aruptly bursted out the door. "What did you say to him?" demanded Seifer. "I said nothing. Just the truth." said Quistis patiently.   
  
"And that would be what?" ask Seifer casually. "You of all peoples should've been aware." said Quistis suspiciously and circling Seifer like a vulture.   
  
"What?" said Seifer with a chuckle, worried that he might have something to do with it, and that might upset Squall.   
  
"C'mon, Seifer. You know you were in Rinoa's little game."   
  
"What's that gotta do with it?"  
  
"Don't act stupid. You know Rinoa was going to take advantage of him. Well, things don't look pretty now after they fucked."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Why couldn't you just confess your love the right way instead of making a scheme with Rinoa? Now look what you've got Squall into. And now you'll never be with him. Ever."  
  
"Why do you say that? I know you're jealous, but please, try not to show it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You always had the hots for Squall. But that does not give you the right to start spreading rumors, so you can have your vengence."  
  
Quistis slapped Seifer in the cheek hard. "Don't touch me, woman! Or you'll be tasting cold steel." yelled Seifer. "I'm not playing games here, Seifer. I'm the only one who's trying to comfort them here, and you're not doing anything."  
  
"I can comfort Squall. He has me to do that. He's mine and nothing can separate us ever." finalized Seifer as he began to walk away.  
  
"Yeah? Well, tell that to Squall when he takes care of Rinoa's baby. Then when see if he'll pay any attention to you." yelled Quistis loud enough for Seifer to hear. Seifer stopped for a brief moment then turned and walked closer to Quistis saying, "What did you say?"  
  
"What you heard." said Quistis firmly, crossing her arms.   
  
"No. N-no way! I don't believe you!" angrily said Seifer, starting to walk away and trying to ignore Quistis.   
  
"It is the truth. Although I'm not too happy about it either."   
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You guys are meant for each other. Squall really likes you, and well... Rinoa is just not the one for him."  
  
"Rinoa..." whispered Seifer cruely. Quistis kept distractedly talking, while Seifer went away.   
  
"Yeah, she's ambicious as hell. You know, she --" Quistis looked up, but saw that Seifer was gone. She knew she couldn't worry much. He probably went to comfort Squall.   
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Read & write reviews for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


End file.
